Seemingly Unobtainable
by xImOnlyHumanx
Summary: Annabeth is a girl with a secret, a burden that weighs her down day by day. Percy is the sweet college guy that threatens to steal her guarded heart, which seems almost impossible. She hides, while he's determined to bring her from being mute by choice. In lives surrounded by lies and hurt, their love is seemingly unobtainable. **Not so good at descriptions, sorry**


_Take a deep breath. It's not as if your whole career rides on this._

Oh, wait. It does.

It was her only chance to do something right, to do some good in the world; to make her mother proud, for once.

So, with a deep breath, Annabeth pursued forwards, her head held high and her favorite laptop swinging by its shoulder strap at her side.

_Ha, I never thought I'd be able to get into this college. Now... I can't believe I'm here._

She wore a smirk as she strutted through the busy campus, her sneakers and socks abandoned in favor of feeling the cool grass between her toes. She closed her eyes and inhaled as the sweet smelling breeze wrapped its way around her, entangling itself in her blonde curls.

She had gotten an email today from her professor saying her class would be handled outdoors today, which was already an amazing start to her first day in college, and now, all she had to do was avoid conversations.

Those were things she couldn't handle.

Annabeth scouted the greenery around her for an empty seat, seeing that students were clustered here and there on colorful assortments of blankets and sheets, and decidedly made her way towards a large tree that was rooted in the middle.

_Perfect,_ she thought with a giddy smile, already climbing it with practiced speed. This was the only thing she'd done as a child, though that had been to escape the arguments that often echoed through her house.

She shook her head, ridding away the thoughts. Right now was not the time.

With that, Annabeth sat along the tree limb that jutted out, her long legs stretched before her and her back against its bark.

"Good evening, class!" She heard a booming voice shout out, causing her to startle.

"My name is Ashland Jacobs, but you all should be expected to call me Mr. Jacobs. Now, lets begin our class of Astronomy 01."

. . . .

As Annabeth slid her laptop into the bag, she swung her legs over the edge of the thick branch, preparing herself for the jump down.

"That's a neat spot!" A deep voice called out, making her lose her balance and fall off with a quick, "Eeek!"

"Shit," she heard the now approaching silhouette mumble before rushing to her side.

"Are you alright?" he asked, and once the fuzz cleared from her vision, she looked up at him.

Her heart stopped in her chest as her grey eyes met his beautifully green ones, and she heard him take a sharp intake of breath as he stared at her.

_I've never seen such beautiful eyes, _she thought in awe.

_. . . ._

_I've never seen eyes such as hers, _he thought, his heart fluttering just that much faster.

"P-Percy," he spluttered out, his cheeks reddening, but he didn't care. Couldn't find it in him to care as long as he was entranced in those stunningly unique, stormy eyes.

His eyes darted to her lips subconsciously as he watched them part, then close as she gulped.

Then suddenly, she was racing away with those amazingly long legs, leaving him behind, dumbfounded.

Percy let out a long breath that he hadn't been aware he'd been keeping in, and stood up slowly, trying to shrug it off.

Nonetheless, those grey eyes and princess-like blonde curls engrained themselves in his mind.

As Annabeth closed her eyes that night, her dreams were occupied (to her secret liking) by a pair of sea-green eyes and jet black hair, his lopsided smirk appearing everywhere.

Neither of them could find it in them to forget each other.

_So.. I felt like this was somewhat of an uninteresting beginning... but I promise it will soon get interesting!_

_I would love some **honest** feedback, if it's not too much to ask. I'd like to build my writing skills from this.. Editing should be shortly on its way. _

_If you've read this far, thank you! I plan on building on this (possibly this chapter. Like I said, I will probably be editing this soon..)_


End file.
